This invention relates to a drive apparatus for rolling rolls, and more particularly to a novel structure for detachably fitting the coupling of a drive spindle to a driven shaft.
Drive spindles for driving rolling rolls of rolling mills are adapted to detachably connect a drive shaft to a driven shaft, namely to the neck of the rolling roll. They include two universal joints for maintaining the drive shaft and the driven shaft in alignment with each other as well as for the transmission of torque and a coupling to be detachably fitted to the driven shaft.
With drive spindles of this type heretofore known, the coupling is loosely fitted to the neck of the rolling roll serving as a driven shaft so as to be easily detachable therefrom. This gives rise to vibration or oscillation during rotation, causing marked wear of the fitting portions during the operation of the rolling mill and consequently producing a greater clearance between the fitting portions and greater oscillation and noise. The rolling operation therefore involves seriously reduced accuracy. Furthermore, the bearings supporting the rolling rolls and backup rolls will then be subjected to repeated oscillation and impact and thereby damaged within a relatively short period of time. The worn fitting portions are usually repaired for example by being padded with a material of increased hardness, but this requires a troublesome multi-step procedure.